Kanshisha
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Raye, Hotaru, and Serena are sisters that grew up on colony L7. When orphaned the three girls are taken in and trained to be pilots. Now after colony 198, the girls are given an assignment...... to destroy the gundams. (Finished)
1. Prolog

Angel: I don't own sm or gw. So deal with it.  
Sage: She finally atmits it.  
Angel: *sticks tongue out at him*   
Sage: ....  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Silver, Shadow, & Swift- 19  
Gw -21  
Relena- 19  
Nion- 25  
Millardo- 26  
Dorthy- 20  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prolog  
  
  
"Shadow to Silver. Come in Silver." A girl cloaked in darkness talked quietly into a communicator on her head. (An: Think like the Starlights microphones cept w/ out the star things) "Do you read me." She was positioned on the top of a building about a half-mile from Dark Lithes base. (An: DL is the new organization.) The girl held binoculars to her eyes, and looked at their target.  
"This is Silver. Swift and I are commencing operation Knock-out." Shadow stood and tucked her binoculars into a pouch on her waist. Moving quickly she headed down the fire escape.  
"You to don't have much time once you begin." Shadow said. She hurried through the allies towards her next point. "Get in, get the disk, get out. That's it. No fooling around." She said. Shadow was the one that planned their operations. Not missing a detail. She was the brain of the outfit. Getting codes and such that were needed. "Be careful, Silver. And good luck. Shadow, signing off." She clicked the communicator and stashed it in another pouch on her waist. Now a mile away from the base, she got her motorcycle from behind the dumpster she'd hid it by.   
It was black with a purple flame on each side. It was made not to be seen in the dark. Like her outfit, which consisted of black leather pants, a purple leather top, and black headband to hold her bangs out of her eyes, ankle high black boots, and a black trench coat. Her hair reached her waist in a ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind shades. No one would no her, no one would see her. She was dark, she was night, and she was Shadow.   
Her and her sister's were known as the Guardians. Some called them angels, others called them demons. The liked to think of themselfs as ordinary. Even if they were far from it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know. But I want to see how people like it. So read, review, and ask questions. Ja ne! *Angel* 


	2. Mission Accepted

Chapter 1: Mission Accepted........  
  
  
Silver was the first back to their 'hide away'. She decided to slip into normal clothes. Stripping her uniform of all silver and black off she put on a pare of jeans and a pink tank top. She tied her blonde hair into a braid and flicked on the TV. "It's about time you got back." She said, as the door opened. Swift smirked at her sister and entered their home. "Where's Shadow?" Silver asked not looking from the tv.  
"I'm right here, Ser. How'd your part of the operation go?" Shadow stood on the window sill, her favorite entrance to the second story building. "Don't look at me like that, Raye. You know I never was one to use a door." She smiled and jumped down from her perch. Serena giggled at her sister's antics and Raye smiled slightly.  
"We all know you much rather blow things up, than enter like a normal person." Raye said. "I'm gonna hit the hay. See you two tomorrow." She made her way down the hall and headed into her room. She changed into her pj's and slipped into her bed.  
Serena flicked a piece of blonde hair from her eyes. Looking at her sister who was busy cooking some sorta pasta for them she sighed. The last ten years of their lives had not been easy. Their home had been lost to them when they were young as well as their families. "Hey Ser, theirs something flashing on your computer." Hotaru said. Serena got up from the couch and went to her laptop. 'Guardians, you have a new mission. Destroy the Gundams. If necessary their pilots as well. Make contact with the pilots as much as possible to find the Gundams locations. That is all. Mission accepted or denied?'  
"Mission accepted." Serena stated and turned off her laptop. Hotaru was looking at her from the stove where she stood. "A new mission. Destroy the Gundams." She stated in a monotone. Hotaru nodded. "Get Raye. I want to be at the pilot's school tomorrow in the am." Hotaru was already at Raye's door before Serena finished.  
Going in with out knocking she walked over to the bed. "Swift you're needed." She whispered. Raye was up in the blink of an eye and heading towards the living room with Hotaru in toe. They found Serena typing quickly and scanning something on the page she was on. She glanced up and smirked.  
"We're heading to that Pacifist School you keep dissing Raye, so your gonna have to learn to like it." Serena told them. Raye made a gagging sound. "We'll be following the pilots though out the day. We must get them to trust us. Here is some info on each of them. I expect you to know it by heart." With that she got up and went to pack.  
Hotaru smiled, she had to admit one thing, they were cute. "Come on Raye. Let's brush up on our knowledge of these boys. Then let's get ready to go." She sighed and looked at the pictures of the boys. "Hm.........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, I know. Sorry but I'm back in school so I don't get alot of time. But tell me what you think, and vote on who should be couples! Well Ja ne! *Angel*  
  
  
Questions.....  
  
-What does the title mean? It means 'Guardian'  
-Is shadow Hotaru? Yep 


	3. School Time

Next Chapter here for your viewing pleasure. Vote on pairings por favor. On with fic! Oh and I don't own sm or gw!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to school girls. Here are your room numbers, keys, and schedules. I hope you like it here." The secretary handed the girls their things than dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Hotaru looked down at her schedule.   
Perfect, she thought. She was in classes with 01, 02, and 05. Not to mention she was in a room with both 01, and 02. She smiled to herself. "What classes do you guys have?" Hotaru asked her sisters.   
They had been silent most of the morning. Not very common among this group of girls. On top of each of their slips was a name. Tenshi, Hoshi, and Yume. They'd used Toya as their last name. 'Hoshi' or Serena smirked, "I have p.e, history, acting arts, lunch, and global science. You?"   
"I have p.e, art I, Latin, lunch, and ips. Tenshi?" 'Yume' or Raye said. She and Serena both had classes with the pilots too. Everything was going according to plan. ~Score one for the Guardians. ~ Raye thought.  
'Tenshi' or Hotaru looked at the signs that said the room numbers on them. "I have art II, English lit., biology I, lunch, and math I. This is my stop guys. Time to meet 01 and 02. See you two latter." She slid her key into the hole and was welcomed with the sight of the kitchen stove on fire and two men trying to put it out.   
This caused her to giggled, which caused their attention to be brought to her. This caused the boy with the braid to catch his hair on fire, and start running around until the other one dumped a pail of water over his head. ~This mission might prove more interesting then I thought.~ 


	4. Tenshi, Hoshi, & Yume Toya

Tenshi, Hoshi, & Yume Toya   
  
"Hi." Serena greeted her roommates. They smiled at her and told her to join them. "I'm Hoshi Toya." She said to them. The blue/black haired girl stood and walked over to help her with her stuff. The other sandy blonde haired girl stayed seated but introduced them.  
  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft, and she's Hilde. We have one other roommate who isn't here right now. Her name is Dorthy. You'll meet her once she gets back from the store." Relena said, kindly.(No, I do not hate Relena. Although I do not like her a lot she is still stand able and she's part of the story, so her and the other girls are in this fic, although they aren't with the guys. They're just friends.)   
  
Serena nodded and headed for the room that Hilde had disappeared into. She found the small pink room to cheery for her liking, but it would do. She sighed and wondered how the others were doing.....  
  
In another room, in another part of the building Raye sat arguing with one of her knew roommates. He had black hair, and looked Chinese. The first thing he'd said upon seeing her was, 'What are you doing in my room, weak onna?' She growled and lunged at him. They'd been engaged in a wrestling match when a man named Quatra, and another man named Trowa along with his sister Cathleen had entered the room and broke them up.   
  
Now they were being given a lecture by Quatra, who was quietly explaining that fighting was bad. Trowa and Cathleen stood watching Raye and Wufei sending each other glairs, and mouthing words of vengeance. After Quatra was done, she decided to introduce herself to the three semi-nice people and the stupid baka. "My name is Yume Toya. It's a pleasure." She said in a monotone. Raye wasn't the least bit interested what they thought of her or who they were, so she grabbed her bag and went into one of the bedrooms with an empty bed.  
  
Hotaru was having a hard time controlling her laughter at the seen. The braided man that was now soaked had thrown a pie at the other man and now was being chased around the room by the other with a gun. It was to funny, and she collapsed onto the couch where she watched them trying to kill each other.   
  
Finally the two stopped and had to put out the fire that was still blazing. After they'd accomplished that they came over to her. And Hotaru suddenly found herself at the wrong end of a gun. "Um.. Hi. Can you put that thing away? I'm Tenshi Toya, by the way." She said. The one with the braid smiled and pushed the gun guy out of the way.  
  
"The name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He shot her a sexy smile. "And he's Heero Yuy. Don't mind 'em though. He's a little weird in the head." Hotaru smiled at this. He was certainly funny, but the other seemed to be nice too. Even if hadn't shown it yet.  
"Hello Duo, Heero. I guess I'm going to be staying here. Do you guys have an extra bed?" She said. Heero nodded, and indicated for her to follow him. It was a small room with one bed. It had a door that led to a connecting room where the boys stayed. "That you Heero-san." He nodded and left her to unpack. "Hey you two." She stuck her head out the door. "I'm gonna take a shower, then I can cook supper if you want."   
  
Duo nearly fell from the chair he was in, "You can cook? I love you!" She smiled and closed the door to her room. ~So my mission has begun. I must get info on the Gundams from either them or find away of getting into their files. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well this time it was a bit longer. Hope you liked it. Read, review, and ask questions. I'll try to answer them. Oh and keep on voting for pairings. So far it's..........  
  
Hotaru/Heero 5  
Raye/Duo 2  
Serena/Trowa 3  
Raye/Wufei 4  
Hotaru/Duo 3  
Serena/Heero 4  
Serena/Millardo1 


	5. Restless

Okay, here's the votes so far. I'll keep them up till the fifth chapter. Then that's it. But since there are going to be pairs that don't make it, I'll take requests for fics with certain pairings. Vote for pairings, read, and review! So ja ne for now minna-san! *Angel*  
  
  
Hotaru/Heero 7  
Serena/Trowa 8  
Raye/Duo 5  
Serena/Heero 18  
Raye/wu-man 12  
Hotaru/Duo 9  
Serena/Millardo 5  
Serena/Duo 1  
Hotaru/Wufei 2   
Raye/Quatre 1  
Raye/Heero 1  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
School started early the next day so Serena retired early. Her dreams were visions of the past. Her mother's warm smile. Her fathers hugs and kisses. The days the had it all. Then the day that their life's ended and the day she became Silver. Her countless missions. Her sister's rich laughter as they escaped another close encounter with death. The lullabies that Shadow used to sing. The silly things that Swift did. The pleasure, and the pain. But the one thing that troubled Serena most when she woke up crying was the fact that there was no one to hold her and comfort her.   
She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where she found some cake. Taking a huge slice she sat on the couch at slowly wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I can't cry. It's weak to cry. I promised the others that there would be no more tears." She sighed and put the plate down. "I just wish for once that I could be Serena instead of Silver. But she's dead so I'll never see her again."   
Silently she crept back to bed and slept. But dreams still plagued her. This time it was about the painful training. The endless days and nights she'd spent hurting. The coldness in her mentors eyes. And most of all the tears that her sisters never shed. Shadow had been the strongest and held her while she sobbed. Swift had been the one that kept her smiling most of the time. She'd always know how to cheer her up. The rest of the night she dremp of her life. Still the pain, still the sorrow. Always the same...............  
  
***********************************************  
  
Raye spent her night glairing at her new worst nemesis. Wufei had become very much a pain in her @$$. He probably felt the same if he felt anything at all. She smirked at that thought. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Oh hi, Tenshi. No Hoshi isn't here. She's probably in her room. So how are your roommates? Really? He stuck a gun in your face. Um....... hold on." Getting up she stuck her tongue out at Wufei and went out into the hall. "Okay I'm alone now."  
She glanced down the hall again to make sure no one was coming. "I'm rooming with 03, 04, and 05. I'm working on getting the info, but I really hate justice wu-man. He is so annoying. I tell you, if we didn't need him for info I push him off the balcony." She giggled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja." Raye hung up and entered the room again. Wufei was still watching TV and didn't bother to even look up. She wondered if he'd notice if she snuck into the bedroom and painted his stuff pink. 'No, I have a better idea.' Silently she made her way into the kitchen.  
She grabbed the pink food coloring and them proceeded into the bathroom where she dumped the liquid into his shampoo container. Laughing to herself she headed to bed with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Silence. That's exactly how she liked it. Hotaru sat watching the moon start it's great arch across the night sky. The pilots known as Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell had headed to bed long ago so she was all alone. Or so she thought. Hidden in the shadows a man stood observing her. Heero wondered as watched her, how a person could seem so innocent and yet so deadly all at the same time.   
He knew one thing, she was dangerous. His cobalt blue eyes focused on her stealthy and graceful movements as she headed back indoors. "Who are you Tenshi Toya?" He whispered as slid back to his room. Duo yawned as his comrade came back in. He watched as Heero sat down at his laptop and typed.  
"Ya know, not everyone has to be dangerous. She's just a normal person Heero. So don't waste your time." Duo liked Tenshi. She seemed nice and was quit pretty. So what if she didn't mention anything about her past, or the fact she moved like a cat, stealthy and silent. It didn't mean she was deadly. He sighed. Heero wouldn't give up, though. Not until he figured out Tenshi's whole life story.   
  
************************************************  
  
Hotaru lay on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She missed being able to come and go as she pleased. Her she had to do things that were expected of a young lady. Some how she didn't think flying planes and blowing up things fit into that category. At least not at this institute. She felt restless. She wanted to throw herself to the wind and feel the rush of a free fall. That was when she was happy.   
Now being in a stuffy old room made her terribly lonely and bored. Hotaru shifted around in the bed trying to get comfortable. She was unsuccessful, but after an hour, she managed to sleep. Hotaru was home. Warmly wrapped in her mum's arms. A song that she hadn't heard in forever hung in the silence of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for now. Tell me what you think. Well ja for now minna-san! *Angel* 


	6. Late Night, New Friend

Here you are, the next chapter. The pole is closed and I'm sorry for those who didn't get the couples they wanted. But feel free to review and ask for me to write a story containing that pairing. Ja…..  
  
  
  
Serena/Trowa 9  
  
Serena/Millardo 7  
  
Serena/Duo 2  
  
Serena/Heero 24  
  
Serena/Quatra 1  
  
Raye/Duo 6  
  
Raye/wu-man 17  
  
Raye/Quatra 1  
  
Raye/Heero 2  
  
Hotaru/Duo 15  
  
Hotaru/Heero 10  
  
Hotaru/Wufei 2  
  
That means the final pairs are Serena and Heero, Raye and Wufei, and Hotaru and Duo! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
beep, beep, beep At three in the morning Heero had finally some information on Tenshi Toya. Physical description, "school records", and various other things, including the most intriguing fact, she had two sisters, here. Heero had looked up the sisters too. He found them to be quite interesting. Everything about them was perfect. Too perfect.  
  
And most difficult challenge of his info search was trying to get the picture of Hoshi out of his mind. Once he'd found a file containing her picture and nearly fell out of his chair, nearly. She was beautiful and bright. A goddess. ~Yuy snap out of it~ His mind screamed at him.  
  
He final gave up for the night and climbed into bed. He fell asleep easily and slept till morning when the smells of food woke him. That and Duo's incessant rambling. After getting dressed he went to the kitchen and found Duo hovering behind Tenshi as she cooked.  
  
He was talking non-stop, like always. "Duo." Heero said. Duo turned and looked at him with a huge grin on his face. "The guys are coming over after class. We have to plan." Duo nodded in understanding. Hotaru however glanced at them suspiciously.  
  
'Note to self, tell girls to come over for eavesdropping. Must find out what 01 and 02 are planning with the others' Hotaru thought. She plastered a fake smile on and looked at the two men. "It's ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day started out uneventful for Hotaru as she entered her first class. Art II was a cool class; she'd had a love for painting since she was little. This class was one she had with no one she knew. The girl next to her smiled at her occasionally, trying to be friendly.  
  
After class the girl walked up to her, "Hi my name is Relena Peacecraft. You are new here?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Tenshi Toya. Pleasure." Hotaru said politely.  
  
"Are you related to Hoshi Toya? I met her yesterday. She's one of my roommates." Relena said.  
  
"She's my sister. Oh, I really have to go. Bye." Hotaru left the princess who waved goodbye. 'Note: get to know Relena. May be able to help with mission.'  
  
Walking into her next class she noticed 02, Duo Maxwell sitting near the back. He spotted her and waved her over. 'Might as well' Hotaru walked to an empty seat next to him. "Hello Duo"  
  
"Heya Tenshi!" 


	7. Hoshi Meets Heero

"So how was your first class Tenshi?" Duo asked the black haired girl.  
  
"It was okay. I think I made a new friend." Hotaru answered.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Her name's Relena. She's rooming with my sister."  
  
"Relena? She's okay. A bit clingy, but okay. And when did you get sisters?" Duo raised a brow.  
  
"I've always had sisters. There are two of them. Hoshi and Yume." Hotaru smiled. "They're cool." She winked.  
  
"If they're as cool as you, I'll gladly meet them." Duo grinned.  
  
Hotaru blushed, and a small smile grew on her lips. 'Bad. Bad. Very bad. Can't like 02. Can't like 02.'  
  
"Are your sister's going to make an appearance?" A cool voice said behind her. Hotaru spun around and faced Heero Yuy.  
  
"And why do you care?" She retorted. "But for your information, you'll see them at lunch. If you're in 'A' lunch that is."  
  
"Go, Tenshi." Duo whispered in her ear.  
  
"Class take your seats." The teacher called as she entered.  
  
The class flew by quick enough and soon it was lunch. Hotaru said goodbye to Duo and sent a glare at Heero. She left and met her sisters in the hall.  
  
"Hey Hoshi. Yume." She called.  
  
"Hey Tenshi!" They both called back.  
  
Serena came running up and hugged her sister. "Oh, my first class is soooooo boring. But I'm soooooo glad it's lunch!" She giggled then turned serious. "Have you seen any of the you know whoses?"  
  
"Hai, I've met a bunch of them. Well two of them, 01 and 02. How bout you two?" Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Don't ask me! I hate that stupid chauvinist pig!" Raye growled.  
  
"I take it you don't like Chang. Well let's go to lunch. We need to give our 'classmates' something to look at, ne?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Let's go S-Angels."  
  
"Right." Both Raye and Hotaru said.  
  
Since the girls didn't have uniforms yet, they had worn their normal attires. Black leather pants; purple, pink, or red shirts (Taru, Ser, and Raye /In that order/) and knee high black boots. All three of them had their hair tied in high ponytails, and a light cote of dark make-up on.  
  
Walking down the halls, they made quite a seen. "People are staring." Serena said.  
  
"So?" Raye asked.  
  
"Here we go." Hotaru said as they entered the lunchroom in a straight line. They looked like pagan goddesses of passion, darkness, and beauty.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Wow, I'd like to get to know them."  
  
"I wanna look like her."  
  
Many of the kids made various comments.  
  
"Look, it's the pilots." Serena said.  
  
"Let's give them a proper introduction. Angel style!" Raye said.  
  
They approached them at a slow, steady pace. "Guys? I think you should turn around." Duo whispered huskily.  
  
The pilots turned and found the three Toya sisters coming straight at them.  
  
Heero found his eyes glued to the center of the girls. "Hoshi……………." 


	8. A Plan

Hey minna-san! Here's the next part. Please enjoy! Ja ne. Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero felt his jaw drop a little. She'd been pretty in the picture, but she was drop dead gorgeous in real life. Her golden hair flowed around her, her blue eyes deep as the sky.  
  
And the girls as a group looked like angels that had stepped from the shadows. 'Stop it Yuy. Can't get side tracked from missions'  
  
"Hey boys." Serena said. "I'm Hoshi." She smiled devilishly.  
  
"I'm Yume."  
  
"I'm Tenshi."  
  
"Star, Dream, and Angel?" Duo asked. "Cool. So these are your sisters?"  
  
"Yep we're her sisters. Hello baka." Raye said to Wufei.  
  
He growled back. "Hello misses, I'm Quatra, and this is Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Duo."  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Serena purred.  
  
Hotaru sent her sister a look. "Forgive my sister, she can be a bit wild to say the least."  
  
"I like wild. Can you be to?" Duo said grinning at Hotaru. She raised a brow and smirked.  
  
"Depends on who I'm with." Hotaru got two strange looks from her sisters. "If you'll excuse us, boys…." She let her eyes wander around the group. "My sisters and I need to get our lunch."  
  
"Ya." Raye grinned going along with her sister's game. ~So they want to play the seductive sirens. I'm with it~ "But we'll be right back." She said, slipping closely past Wufei. "And Wu-man, you up for a challenge?" She whispered when she was close to him.  
  
The guys were flabbergasted, they'd never seen girls act like…. Like… this! Although Duo liked it all the way, he had his eyes glued to the behind of one Tenshi. Heero had steeled himself away and looked like he was made of stone.  
  
Trowa just stood silently as always. Quatra was crimson and his jaw had hit the other side of the world. And Wufei, well he looked like he was going to hurt Raye.  
  
The three girls now stood in line about to crack up laughing. Relena, Dorthy, and Hilde stood in front of them, "What's so funny?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Nothing really. We just sort of showed the guys how good bad could be." Raye giggled.  
  
"But the shows not over yet." Serena added.  
  
"Hoshi, you haven't introduced us to your friends here." Dorthy said.  
  
"Well I've met Tenshi. She's Hoshi's sister." Relena smiled.  
  
"Hai, Ten here is. And so am I. I'm Yume." Raye said. She bowed to the girls. "Koben wa."  
  
"You're Japanese?" Relena asked.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru said.  
  
"Can we help?" Dorthy asked. Relena and Hilde stared at her.  
  
"I suppose. I heard theirs this club not very far from here. What if we gave the guys a note to meet us tomorrow and have them meet us there?" Serena suggested.  
  
"And we can come in singing wearing leather and spandex." Hilde giggled. "I like you guys. We're gonna have so much fun."  
  
Relena let a slow smile spread across her face, "I'm going to let myself do this. But just this once!"  
  
They all grinned at one anther. "We can meet in our room to dress. Anyone have a piece of paper." Dorthy asked.  
  
"I do." Raye said, tearing a piece from her notebook. "Here's a pen too."  
  
Dorthy took it and put it one the counter. "Meet us tomorrow at Club Ro'shay at five o'clock. Yours, the Toya sisters, and company." She wrote. "I have the outfits. All we have to do is practice what we're gonna do."  
  
Serena took it and grinned. "Let's go." They all picked up their lunches and headed to sit down. Serena walked right in between Heero and Trowa. She slipped the note into Heero's back pocket. He nearly jumped as he felt her hand on his butt, but kept still as she winked.  
  
"See ya." She said. The guys watched her join her sisters and new friends.  
  
"Hell-lo ladies. I think I'm going to die. We got three dark angels here." Duo whistled. "What'd she give you?" 


	9. Holy Freaken Shit

I do not own sm or gw or CHRISTINA MILIAN LYRICS! That is important to know. So enjoy this chapter, I love writing so I write it. Ja ne.  
  
  
  
"Holy feaken shit!" Duo shouted when the lights all dimmed and a spot light was flashed to the stage. Five girls had appeared all wearing black spandex pants and leather tube tops. "I don't believe it." He whispered as music started to play.  
  
The five pilots sat around a table in the bar that had been the destined place on the note.  
  
Now they saw why. Relena, Hotaru, Dorthy, Raye, and Hilde all stood in a row. Hotaru and Raye stood facing the back, while the others faced the audience. The sounds of a.m. to p.m. blared from the speakers.  
  
The first voice they heard was Serena's. She dropped from the ceiling on a crescent moon. "Oh hell, it's Hoshi." Duo shouted.  
  
  
  
Serena: Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM  
  
Dorthy: Everybody wanna get down when you hear the sound and you bump the beat.  
  
Hilde: Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.  
  
Relena: Now when you're driving in your four by four and you turn this up on your stereo,  
  
Raye: Whether day or night, non-stop you'll play, and you know you still want more.  
  
Hotaru: So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!  
  
Ooooooh, yeah  
  
All: Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM  
  
  
  
Hilde: Everybody in the club c'mon keep bobbin' your head now to this song.  
  
You got the beats and breaks and your body shake, and we're doin' it all night long.  
  
Serena: Any time or place, any place or time, no we don't need no sleep.  
  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.  
  
Relena: So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!  
  
All: Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM  
  
All: Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM  
  
Dorthy: From the front to the back c'mon and bob your head, yeah.  
  
Raye: Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, yeah.  
  
Hotaru: No we don't need no sleep, all night we rock that beat.  
  
Hilde: So you know what to do, just make it move and make it move, yeah.  
  
Serena: So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!  
  
All: Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM  
  
All: Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM  
  
  
  
At the end of the song the guys were pretty near off their seats and Duo had a nosebleed from watching a routine. Some of the others in the club were trying to talk to the girls and Heero felt his blood boil. "Why those." He whispered feeling the burn of jealousy run through his veins.  
  
He stood and walked over to the stage, he moved through the group of the people. "Out of the way." He commanded darkly. They all hurried to comply. Duo followed him all the way to the girls.  
  
"You girls were great." Duo said. Heero just stood and frowned. The others joined them. Heero stared for a second.  
  
He came up to Serena and grabbed her arm, "Don't do that again." With that he turned and left the club.  
  
"Excuse him." Quatra said. "You were all lovely. But I think we need to go. Bye." Quatra and Trowa left, Trowa still not saying a word.  
  
Wufei just growled and left. Raye thought she heard something about baka onnas. Duo stayed for a while talking with the ladies.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Heero. He can get jealous." Relena giggled. "I think he likes Hoshi here."  
  
"I didn't know you were over him?" Dorthy said.  
  
"Yep. He's great, but he's not what I need."  
  
"So babes, wanna go?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru answered. The girls followed Duo back to their apartments. Relena, Dorthy, Hilde, and Serena bid the others goodnight and headed back to their dorm.  
  
Raye left as soon as they hit her hall, and left Hotaru and Duo alone. They walked back to their room.  
  
"So, Tenshi. Ya wanna go out sometime." ~Why am I acting like a fool~ His mind said.  
  
"Sure." She answered. ~Oh my god. I have a mission. And it's not dating~  
  
They entered their dorm and went into their separate rooms. "Night." Hotaru called softly. Duo waved. 


	10. Mission Infultration

I do not own sm or gw. So don't sue me. *Glares at lawyers* Please enjoy the next chapter. Ja ne minna-san!  
  
  
  
  
  
**One week later**  
  
  
  
"Over a week!" Serena shouted. She, Hotaru, and Raye had gone to one of the gardens. "A week and still we have nothing. We need to take action." Raye said.  
  
"Did you find anything out on your date?" Serena asked turning to Hotaru.  
  
"No." She answered. "I guess Silver, Swift, and Shadow need to appear again."  
  
"Hai." The others agreed.  
  
"Tonight." Serena said. "We strike tonight."  
  
"Hai." Raye said. "Taru, your our brain. What's the plan?"  
  
"Ser, your gonna cut the lights at 10:01. At 10:10, nine minutes later, Raye's going to cause an explosion at the main building. Not a huge one, just one to draw everyone's attention. Especially theirs. Get out as soon as you set it. 10:14, Ser and you are up the fire escape latter near the principal's office. You go through the files there. Find as much as possible. 10:16, the explosion goes off." Hotaru took a huge breath and finished.  
  
" The pilots should be gone as soon as it detonates. 10:19, I take 01's laptop and find what I can. I'll copy it onto a disk, and delete the files after. 10:20, you two are joining the other civilians and people. We're top nock assassins and spies, remember that. Not even 01 could handle our skills."  
  
Hotaru took a long breath. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Hai. Keep yourselves calm until it's just before our first move." Serena said.  
  
"It's eight o'clock now. Let's split and relax until 9:55. That's the time when we dress and get started." Raye said.  
  
The three sisters quickly left in three separate directions. Serena found Heero in her way as she mounted the steps to her room. "Oh hi Heero."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"So what's new?" She asked mildly.  
  
"You're going to tell me why everything in you and your sister's records is perfect." He said in a monotone.  
  
"Um… I don't know." She said with a fake smile.  
  
"Hm. We'll see about that?" He left and headed towards his room. ~Mental note: have Taru erase 01's files. All of them~ She grinned and let out a small chuckled. ~I miss the old days~ She sighed. ~Then, no one questioned us~  
  
Going to the nearest building, she checked to see if anyone was there, no one was. She slid towards to the fire escape and scurried up it. "That kawaii jerk has it coming." She hissed and glared at his figure. "No wonder he's a Gundam pilot. For a hot man, he's sure an ass."  
  
  
  
**10:00**  
  
"Swift signing in." The black clad woman said into the communicator.  
  
"Shadow signing in." A voice replied back.  
  
"Silver signing in." Another said. "Ready to commence operations."  
  
"Commence." Shadow said.  
  
Swift looked from her position, hidden in the shadows near one of the main buildings. It was now 10:02, and the power had been knock out. Quickly and quietly she moved towards the building. "I'm so ready." She whispered. Taking a small devise out of her pocket she slid into the building and swiftly put it near the door. "No ones around so no one will get hurt." Saying a silent pair she set the timer to go off in fourteen minutes.  
  
Dashing away she ran towards were she would meet Silver. They met and headed up the fire escape being careful not to be seen. It was now 10:14. Two minutes later the explosion went off and the two girls were on their way out of the office. They'd found nothing, even though they'd done a very thorough job. Silver could already hear people running past to get to the fire. "Time to change." Swift whispered. They both slid off their black skin suits and slid on their pj's, stuffing the black outfits into their bags.  
  
"Mission completed." Silver said into her communicator. "Shadow, commence next phase. And do me a big favor, destroy all his files!"  
  
"Hai, commencing." Shadow said watching 01 and 02 leave their room from the outside the window. "Pilots have left the area. Coming your way."  
  
"Okay, we're on our way to the scene." Swift said. "S and S out." Both Silver and Swift deposited the rest of their gear into their bags.  
  
Shadow on the other hand slid into 01's room. His laptop was placed on the dresser, still on. The screen had a picture of her and her sisters. "No wonder she wanted me to get rid of all his files. I'm gonna have fun doing this." She smirked and sat down. Quickly typing codes and passwords, names and file info, she had what she needed. "I found them, the Gundams, all five of them. They're not even that far from here. Perfect." She downloaded what she needed then hit the keys to delete the whole system program.  
  
"Bye bye perfect soldier's pretty little files." She grinned and stood. "Time to get out of here."  
  
"I don't think so…." 


	11. Turn Up The Heat

Angel: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Sage: She doesn't own sm or gw.  
  
Duo: Ja ne  
  
Yaten: R&R  
  
Angel: Buh bye  
  
  
  
Hotaru whipped around and found Duo standing behind her, his body leaned against the doorframe. "Duo? Wh… What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Me? The question is what are you doing here? And who are you, really?" His violet eyes were suspicious and cold.  
  
"Alright 02, I'll tell you. But I'm gonna have to kill you." Hotaru whispered.  
  
Duo gave her a grin, "I'll be the one bringing death. Now spill."  
  
"My really name is Hotaru. I'm a spy working for an organization that I will never reveal. My code name Shadow, and I'm here to destroy your Gundams." She gave him her best death glare. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because I'll be gone before you know it. And your friends won't get back until it's too late." She murmured and took something from her bag. "Buh bye." Hotaru threw a capsule at Duo. It exploded and a green gas formed around him. Duo's body fell to the floor with a thud. "Sleeping gas works so well." Hotaru smirked. Taking out a rope she tied him to a pole on the wall in her own room.  
  
Carefully Hotaru took a knife out and cut the words 'The Guardians Were Here' then she carved her initials, SS under it. "Have fun trying to find the Siren of Shadow." She said laughing.  
  
Duo groaned as he started to wake. "Ja ne Duo-san. Love ya, buh bye." She murmured. "You know. I really did like you." She brought her lips to his and kissed him. Duo's eyes opened as he felt warmth touch his lips. Hotaru slid her lips across his then pulled back.  
  
Duo glared defiantly at her but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Duo." She gagged him so he couldn't get help before Heero came back. Turning on her heal she took her bag and climbed out the window. On the fire escape she pulled out her grappling hook and shot it at a high building near by.  
  
She swung by the rope up to the top and watched at the people bellow tried to put out the fire. Taking a fair out she shot it into the sky and waited for the four forms bellow to see it. And as planned, the Gundam guys ran towards where it landed and exploded, while two others went the opposite direction. Serena and Raye hurried to the base of the building where Hotaru was descending.  
  
"I have the locations, but we must hurry. 02, Duo, knows what we're up to." Hotaru said.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Raye asked.  
  
"I… No, I couldn't."  
  
"What?" Serena.  
  
"I couldn't. I just couldn't kill Duo." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"You're in love with him?" Raye nearly screamed.  
  
"I don't know." Hotaru looked away. "But we need to go." She said.  
  
"Let's go." Serena said. The three girls ran as fast as they could. Serena and Raye putting on their communicators once more. "I don't want to hurt Heero either." Hotaru glanced at her. "So shoot me, I like him."  
  
"He probably will. You know what I want to do with Wufei. Destroy his precious 'Nataku' and leave a message in pink writing saying you're the one that's in just."  
  
They all laughed until they reached a cave. "I'd say, this is it."  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked it. And please check out my two fics Golden Sun and Light The Sky Afire. And Moon, Golden Sun is what you hopefully wanted. If not tell me cause I'll try it again. Ja ne minna-san! 


	12. Master Escape and Capture

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Ja ne minna-san, please have fun reading. Oh and I don't own sm or gw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo let the ropes drop to the floor and spit out the gag. "Your good Hotaru. But not good enough." The kiss still lingered on his lips, making them tingle and his blood burn with liquid fire. Darkness took over his eyes, and Duo stormed to the fire escape. He saw the three sisters retreating forms. "If they are sisters." He hit a button his watch and soon four more figures entered the room.  
  
"Some one tied me up. It was female and said she was after the Gundams. But that's all. I didn't get a good look at her." Duo told them. Heero saw something about Duo; he was holding something from them.  
  
"Let's go." Wufei grumbled as the five men ran out to find who was out to destroy their Gundams. They ran to the cave entrance to the base.  
  
"You better be careful, or else I'll kill you." Duo said under his breath. The little black haired spy was going to get a lesson. Whether it be to strangle her…. Or kiss her, he didn't know.  
  
They all ran inside and found three figures atop the Gundams. But they were hidden in the shadows. "You there! Halt. Come down now, and identify yourselves." Heero called switching into soldier mode.  
  
"Koben wa minna-san! Watashi wa, Kanshisha Shadow." Hotaru called from atop the Deathsythe Hell. She giggled as she saw Duo. "So 02, you escaped." Raye glanced at her and smiled.  
  
"I take it he didn't tell them who you were." She looked at Serena. They all laughed at the guys on the ground. "Watashi wa, Kanshisha Swift." Rei called.  
  
"Watashi wa, Kanshisha Silver." Serena said. They all bowed in greeting but laughed all the while. Heero growled and whipped out his gun. He aimed for the one atop Wing Zero.  
  
"Give up now and we might not kill you." Heero sent his best glare at the woman that called herself Silver.  
  
"Heero, what did they say?" Quatra asked.  
  
"They said hello and they are guardians Shadow, Swift, and Silver. I have heard of them. They are spies. Some of the best, Shadow is the mastermind, she plans things, Swift is the utility person. Find something, she knows how to use it. And Silver is the action taker. She does everything."  
  
Trowa glanced up at all the girls and raised a brow. They were quite strange, all standing on top of the Gundams. Wufei on the other hand didn't like them at all. He growled at the one atop his Nataku. Her body lean and looking beautiful, he glared at himself in his mind. "Get down you weak onna's!" Wufei shouted. "You are causing injustice to my Nataku!"  
  
"Make me get off Wufei!" She shouted down at him. Raye laughed as he started to rant about stupid onna's that thought they could get away with things.  
  
Duo glanced up Hotaru. He felt her eyes on him. "I'm going up after them." Duo said. "Cover me, they're armed." Heero stood directly in front of Duo, and he himself slid into the shadows. He walked to the back of the Gundams and started to climb up. Scaling the huge mecha wasn't easy but Duo made it and soon stood behind Hotaru. She was still staring down at the other guys, along with Raye and Serena.  
  
Duo snuck in close and motioned for Heero to distract them. "Where'd Duo go?" Hotaru whispered to Serena. Raye shrieked to turn around, but it was to late. He grabbed her and pulled her tight against him. She let out a scream and the other girls whipped around and pointed guns at him.  
  
Heero started shooting at them. "Get out of here. We'll have another chance." Serena yelled. Hotaru still held captive tried to throw him off but he held tight. "Shadow!" Serena shouted trying to get to her sister, but the constant shooting from below didn't help.  
  
"Go girls, I'll get out." Under her breath she murmured 'somehow.' Raye and Serena shot their grappling hooks at the ceiling and swung to a high level platform.  
  
"We'll save you Shadow!" Raye cried, and they were gone. Heero and Wufei nodded in agreement and pursued them.  
  
Duo on the other hand was having difficulty holding the little she-devil in his arms. "Let-Me-Go." She growled out. He chuckled. 


	13. Siren's Story

Here it is. Next chapter. Enjoy minna-san. I love to write and hope that everyone will like this fic as I keep going. Well ja ne. Angel  
  
  
  
"Sorry siren, but your not going any ware. You got away before, not again." Duo handcuffed her arms. His thoughts wandered to what they'd do to her if Heero found her out.  
  
"If you have to die, I'm sorry, but it's your own fault. You're the one that tried to destroy our stuff. You'll need to be questioned and Heero will probably try to kill you on the spot. I hate to say it, but if ordered I won't be able to help." She sneered at him and let a growl escape her lips.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know, babe, I know." He glanced down at his friends.  
  
Duo dragged Hotaru down to where Trowa and Quatra stood. Both gasped, well, Quatra did and Trowa sort of just opened his mouth. "Miss Tenshi?" Quatra said in disbelieve.  
  
She glared, "That's not my name, but you'll not know it without ending up dead." She threw a glare at Duo. "And don't worry, he's first on my hit list." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Her name's Hotaru." He said. Hotaru growled at him. "Better be quiet siren or else I might have to gag you." She only glared.  
  
"Let's get back to my manor. We'll meet Heero and Wufei there, and we can find out about these Guardians. That is right isn't it, Miss Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes Quatra. And I'll tell you what you want to know right now. But it does not leave these walls. There are only three of us, and we work for a man that you don't need to know about. We do missions destroying rebels and making sure no new ones come about. This is the first mission we've had to destroy mecha's that didn't have anything to do with rebels." She said to Quatra. "Now if you'll let me go."  
  
"No." Duo said. "You'll come back. That may be it, but we need you to stay there until we can find out who your boss is." Duo dragged her behind him as they went.  
  
"I'll take her." Trowa said. Duo nodded and went ahead to radio for a ride. "Why did you volunteer your mission information? Most die for doing that." He asked.  
  
"I didn't like this mission. It's not right. I destroy evil things, things that want war and not peace. Not peace fighting people. I didn't tell my sisters thus because it's still a mission, and it's money. All we know is our work and missions." She sighed as they exited. "I will not tell about my sisters though. Not names or any more."  
  
Heero, Duo and Wufei joined them at the entrance. Heero pushed a button and the cave disappeared. "I didn't think there'd be any need to do this, but now I do. And we were unable to capture the others." He glanced at Hotaru. "Duo filled us in."  
  
"Then I'll fill in the rest." Raye said dropping from the ceiling.  
  
"So will I." Serena dropped next to her. 


	14. New Identities and Friends

Next part. I'm on a writing spurt tonight ne? Three chapters now! Wow. Well ja ne.  
  
  
  
"Go on…" Heero said.  
  
"We know all there is to know about war and fighting, our lives were destroyed in one. During a battle our family was killed and we were left alone. We only had each other. We are sisters. My name is Raye, and this is Serena. We have no last name any more, we go by our code names for missions like this or our names for most work." Raye said.  
  
The guys listened intently, Wufei the only one that interrupted by mumbling about weak onna's and injustice to his Nataku. "Shut up baka." Raye said glaring at him, but couldn't help but stare for a second. ~He is rather cute~ A small smile touched her lips then disappeared when she remembered her job now. "We could get killed for the information we share with you, but after this mission, I think we're gonna disappear."  
  
"Hotaru told you she didn't know who our boss was but that's a lie. But that's the only thing she said that's a lie the rest is true. Our boss is Doctor S, one of the people who designed the Gundams. She drew the scotches for them. When she found us she trained us and we became spies, warriors of nights." Serena said.  
  
"We gave ourselves the names and the titles of Guardians. What we guard is peace and the future. But this mission, as Hotaru said, is wrong. It's still a mission and we had to at least try to carry it out, but now I'm not sure." Raye told them.  
  
"I think you should talk to this doctor of yours." Trowa suggested. The others nodded.  
  
"But first I think that we should get some rest." Quatra volunteered.  
  
"Hai. Let's go to my apartment on L3. Quatra's mansion is to easy a place to look for them." Heero said. "We will all need new identities on the trip there though. And we will bring Relena with us. We still must protect her."  
  
Serena felt anger rise in her body. Relena was nice, but Heero was… He was no one's. She sighed. ~I want him. But he doesn't belong to me~ Hotaru glanced at her then back at Duo. "Do you mind removing these things from my arms? They hurt." She said.  
  
Duo nodded. "Hai." He took the key from his pocket and removed the handcuffs.  
  
"I'll get everything organized." Heero said. "Identities, and records." They all nodded. "We'll go back to the school." He glanced at Raye, "Oh and nice explosions. You girls aren't bad."  
  
Duo felt his jaw drop and grinned, "I don't believe it. The perfect soldier just complimented someone." He swung Hotaru into his arms, and carried her out of the woods in his joy at seeing his friend actually being nice. Serena giggled a bit and Hotaru squealed as he kept swinging her about. Trowa even had to smile; maybe things wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  
  
**The next morning**  
  
Duo woke to a funny sensation on his stomach. He opened his eyes and found a grinning nymph standing over him poking his side. "Finally decided to join us. It's one p.m. and Heero has everything ready. Relena's even here."  
  
Duo groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake up. Hotaru decided to pull at his braid, but before she got a chance she found herself pulled down and snuggled against Duo's chest. "Night night." He mumbled.  
  
"Duo let me up." She said.  
  
He yawned and pretended to snore, but Hotaru didn't give up. She pounded his chest until he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I'll get up." She sat up and pulled her with him. Now positioned on his lap, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I meant all the way." Hotaru said. "And I'm still mad at you for yesterday."  
  
He opened his eyes fully and glared at her. "I'm just as mad at you." Then he shoved her back onto the bed so he now lay onto of her.  
  
"Duo!" She protested trying to push him off.  
  
"Sorry Siren but I got something that needs to be paid back." He grinned then leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Hotaru lay in shock for a moment, ~He's kissing me? ~ Then when she felt his tongue slide over her lip and his hands slide up to he waist, her instincts kicked in. Hotaru slid her arms around his neck and opened her mouth in invitation under his. A small moan escaped her lips as he moved his hands up her sides.  
  
"Duo? Hotaru?" Serena said from the door that she'd just opened. When she saw how they were positioned she blushed. "Oh pardon me." She mumbled and turned about face.  
  
(An: Thought I was gonna have them go deeper ne?)  
  
Hotaru at the moment Serena had come in had sat up. Duo and she both sighed. "We'll continue this later." Duo promised. She bit her lip, and felt herself flush. Duo walked out still in boxers and a nightshirt. Hotaru took a bit longer since she had seen her reflection. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks red, and her lips swollen.  
  
Fixing as much as she could she followed Duo out and took a seat on the couch next to her sisters. Heero glanced up, "Now that all are present I will begin." Relena, the boys, and the girls all looked at him in anticipation. "Fist of all, we leave this evening at nine p.m. Second your identities are as follows." He took a deep breath then began. "Relena will be my sister, our name's are Charley and Chloe James. We are going to visit our uncle on the colony. Trowa and Quatra will be traveling as tourists, Wufei as a reporter for the conference on L3. Raye will be with Wufei, she will be his photographer."  
  
Quatra raised a brow, "Why do we need new identities?" A number of mumbled agreements followed.  
  
"Late last night I got a mission to make sure nothing goes wrong at the conference. You girls know the organization, and will help." Heero said. "Now to continue, Duo will be a pilot. Hotaru his wife." Hotaru flushed a deep red as Duo grinned. "Serena will be Relena's best friend coming with us." They all sighed.  
  
"So now you want us to work with you?" Raye asked. Heero only nodded, "I thought the only reason you were bringing us with you is so you could get more info?"  
  
"No, now we need help. You are spies; you'll be good assistance on this mission. L3 is where my apartment is it was a coincidence that the mission is also there. And we also need to guard you. Your boss will probably send someone to kill you once he finds out you failed." Heero stated.  
  
"Well then, let's get packing." Serena said. 


	15. The Flight

Heya minna-san! Here's the next chapter of my fic. I'm actually hoping to finish this one in the next century or so. Lol… Well enjoy, and ja ne.  
  
  
  
"Let's get to the airport." Trowa said. Quatra nodded and most everyone started to get up.  
  
"Not yet." Heero said stopping them. They all turned to look at him. "We need costumes and props, also gear. You girls still have your stuff?"  
  
"Hai." Serena said. "Everything's in my bag." She pointed to the black backpack on the floor.  
  
"Good, now go get packed. I need to check some data on my laptop, and them we can go." Heero went into his room. Hotaru, Raye, and Serena all went pail. Duo glanced at Hotaru and chuckled.  
  
"You guys are going to be in so much trouble for this." He said in a whisper. Soon a squeak from the other room and a scream that would have woken the dead followed. Heero came out with a look to kill on his face. The pilots all backed up in fear. Raye hid behind Wufei, Trowa stood next to Quatra protecting him, Serena and Relena throwing themselves behind the couch, and Hotaru grabbing onto Duo and ducking behind him.  
  
"Who-Did-This?!?" He said growled. Hotaru tried to berry herself into Duo. Heero stormed up to them. "You." He took out his gun and pointed it at Hotaru.  
  
"I… I'm sorry." She whispered then bolted for her room. Heero gave chase and soon everyone was running after the two. Hotaru ran to the window and jumped out falling towards the ground.  
  
"Hotaru!" Serena said running to the window and watching her sister plummet to the ground. But then she vanished. "Hotaru?" She whipped around and glared at Heero.  
  
"You." She growled and lunged at him. Heero who still wasn't happy, to say the least, growled right back and stood his grand.  
  
Everyone stepped out of the way, Relena running to Quatra and throwing her arms around him. Heero watched as Serena tried to hurt him. She pounded at him, trying in earnest to kill him.  
  
"You can stop now." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to look at the source. Hotaru stood there with a smirk on her face. "Hi ya, miss me?" Serena threw herself at her sister and hugged her.  
  
"Don't you ever to that again." Raye warned.  
  
"All I did was jump from a five story building and then swing back up into Heero's bedroom window." Hotaru smirked and stuck her tongue at Serena. "Miss me?"  
  
"Baka." Raye murmured. But even she couldn't help but grin. Duo started to laugh, followed by Relena, Serena, Raye, and Hotaru. The others joined; Heero was the only one not laughing.  
  
"Now can we go?" Heero said. He sent a glare at Hotaru and walked out. Most followed but the three sisters stayed.  
  
"I hate you." Serena mumbled.  
  
"I know." Hotaru answered.  
  
Raye grinned and all three hugged. "Do you think we'll fit in with these guys?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, for at least awhile." Serena said, pulling away. "I like Heero, even if he is Mr. Soldier." She admitted.  
  
"I like Duo." Hotaru said. Serena laughed.  
  
"I noticed. Especially after what happened this morning." Serena grinned.  
  
"Nani? What happened?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Hotaru said. She giggled, "But for now I'll tell you, he's a good kisser."  
  
"Nani?!?" Raye squeaked out running after her sister's retreating form. "Hotaru will tell me now!" She shouted.  
  
"Your starting to sound like Wufei!" Serena said. Wufei who hadn't left yet, heard that and started to grumble some more about weak onnas. Raye stocked up to him and stared him in the eye.  
  
"Listen jerk. I could kill you if I wanted. I don't like your rude remarks and won't tolerate them any longer. Do you get that?" Raye said. She smacked him and then walked away.  
  
Serena groaned at her sister's actions. "Wufei, listen. She's very right. Very, very right. You need to lay off with the insults. And you need to apologize to Raye. Please, she has a huge pride." Serena said.  
  
Wufei grunted, "Fine I will apologize to the onna, but tell anyone I'm doing this and I will kill you." He growled out. A moment later he stalked off the way Raye had gone. Hotaru watched him go and decided to go pack herself.  
  
"I'll see you later Ser. I need to go get my stuff together. Ja ne." Hotaru said waving to Serena. Serena waved back and headed towards the door. But she ran into a huge wall, no not a wall, Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hi Heero." She greeted. He grunted back. She smiled up at him. "So Heero, do you like Relena?" Serena asked. Heero looked at her shocked. He raised a brow.  
  
"What's it to you?" He asked. "I don't believe it's any of your business." He glared at her for a moment and then his features softened. Serena looked at him, and mouthed the words 'please.' "I like Relena, but not like your thinking of." He motioned for her to follow him as he walked into his room. "She's more of sister. And she thinks that too. I've talked with her and we both feel that we could be more if I wanted it to be. But I don't. I want someone else."  
  
Serena watched him as he started to gather his things. She sighed, "I like you." She whispered. He glanced at her. "I mean…" She started.  
  
"I know what you mean." He said. Heero sighed and let a small smile spread to his lips.  
  
"If you tell anyone that I like you too, then I will kill you." He said and walked back out with his bags all packed. Serena stood in shock, 'he like's me?' She grinned and let a small squeal escape from her lips. She ran towards her sister's room next door. Heero watched her as she ran. 'Yep, I knew she'd tell her sister.' He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.  
  
  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
  
  
"Are we ready to fly!" Duo said excited. He wrapped his arms around Hotaru and grinned. "Come on 'honey', let's get on board." Everyone had split up as they entered so as not to look suspicious. Duo wore jeans and a black t- shirt, while Hotaru wore black pants and a purple tank top. They both had 'wedding rings' on.  
  
"Alright, 'honey.' Let's go." They both brought their carry one bags with them as the boarded the ship. They found their seats in the back, and sat down. "Remember we have to act married." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hai, I *know*" He grinned and slid his arm around her waist. She blushed as he leaned over and kissed her neck. "Don't worry we will." He grinned. She sat straight in her seat. Hotaru had had plenty of experience with battles and missions, but boys that was a different story. "Come on babe, relax."  
  
  
  
(With Heero, Serena, and Relena)  
  
"There's Duo and Taru." Serena whispered as they passed them. She giggled as Duo kissed Hotaru. "And they're really acting married." Relena smiled back. They found their seats quickly and sat down.  
  
Relena and Serena chatted about everything and anything as the pilot's voice came over the speakers. "We are prepared to leave. And passengers take your seats and buckle in. We'll be leaving in a few moments."  
  
Heero stared out the widow but couldn't help but notice Serena's reflection. She was smiling at Relena and telling a story about a mission she and her sisters went on. "And when the alarm went off, all the soldiers came out in their boxers and nothing else. It was so perfect; I had Raye take a picture. You should have seen their faces when Hotaru said 'say cheese.' Oh it was so funny." 


	16. Everlasting Hope

Hi again. This is it, another chapter to add to the fic. Please I beg you, PUT ME OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I really want to get over 100. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Well ja ne minna-san! *Angel*  
  
  
  
  
  
***Chapter 15: Everlasting Hope  
  
  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Here I am. Sitting next to Mr. I have a ladder up my ass. Wufei is so annoying, he keeps grumbling about me being such a weak onna and I would never make a good soldier. I'm ready to kill me myself. But I suppose it's because of Marian. I learned about her from the briefing for this mission. She was his wife and was killed in an attack from OZ. Now he claims that all women are weak. I feel sorta sorry for him. Sorta. And I'll try to be nice to him, but it's going to be hard. I just wish he weren't so mean. And I wish he wouldn't call me onna.  
  
Yours, Raye'  
  
  
  
Raye glanced up at the sound of her 'partner' waking up. Wufei's black eyes fluttered open at he looked around. When he spotted Raye watching him, he growled and turned away. "What onna?"  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
Wufei turned back to her at the lack of anger in her voice. He quirked a brow at her, "Something the matter onna?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to say more then one word?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Wufei sighed, and then glanced at the woman. She was looking out the window and watching something far off. He watched her until she dozed off. Soon she slept peacefully.  
  
For some reason he didn't mind that she leaned into him in her sleep. Her head nestled into his arm and she sighed. A small smile spread across his lips as he watched her.  
  
He looked away from her sleeping form and then something caught his eye. A book that hadn't been locked up yet, her diary. Wufei had never been one to do something unjust, but he couldn't help it. He picked up the diary and opened it to her last entry.  
  
When he'd finished he glanced back down at her with a small scowl on his lips. But let her be since she looked so tired. Wufei flipped to the next page and scribbled an entry for her to read later.  
  
'Dear Onna,  
  
I know your name, but until you earn my respect, you shall not have a name to me. You have no right to look into my past, or write about Marian. You shall be weak until you show your courage and you will not be trusted until you learn to trust. I know that you be mad that I invaded your privacy but it's your own fault for leaving your 'diary' wide open. And onna, I do like you but I will never admit that to anyone. And onna you are a lot like Marian, in more ways then one.  
  
Wufei'  
  
  
  
(Heero, Relena, and Serena)  
  
  
  
"You like her?" Relena asked looking over at Heero. Serena was asleep lying with her head on Heero's lap.  
  
"Hm." Heero glanced over at Relena.  
  
"Come on Heero, spill. I know that you like her. You didn't even threaten her when they came back."  
  
"I like her." Heero said in a monotone. Relena smiled at him and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I think she likes you too. I think you should ask her out."  
  
"On a date?" His eyes widened for a moment then he looked away.  
  
"Yes!" Relena grinned. "You should take her to dinner, or go dancing, or both. Heero, live for once. Go after something you want."  
  
"Hm."  
  
  
  
(Duo and Hotaru)  
  
Hotaru rested her head against Duo's chest. His arms were around her as she sat in his lap. To any person that didn't know them, they would have thought they were a totally in love married couple. Duo kissed her neck.  
  
"I think that we've fooled everyone aboard." He chuckled.  
  
"Hai, I believe that. I almost believe that myself." Hotaru looked up at him. Duo's eyes sparkled down at her.  
  
"Me too, Siren. Me too." He hugged her tighter. "And I like it."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "I'm still mad at you."  
  
"That's right, we're both still mad. And that reminds me, we never finished what we started this morning."  
  
"Duo." She laughed, swatting his arm.  
  
Hotaru sighed and turned her eyes to the speaker as the pilots voice came through it. "Folks we will be docking in five minutes. Please fasten your belts and get ready to unload."  
  
(Trowa and Quatra)  
  
  
  
"How do you think the others are doing?" Quatra asked. He tried to see over the other seats and spot the others.  
  
But the only one he could see is was Trowa, and he was sitting next to him.  
  
"Their probably alright." Trowa said. "Heero can handle his own, and Duo, well he'll be fine with Hotaru watching him. Wufei is the only one to be worried about."  
  
  
  
(Duo and Hotaru)  
  
  
  
As Hotaru and Duo got up to leave an elderly couple stopped them.  
  
"Hello dears." The woman said. She had short gray hair and a huge smile filled with kindness. "You two are quite a cute couple."  
  
"Thank you." Hotaru said blushing.  
  
"No need to. You remind me of my husband and I when we were your age. Totally in love and not wanting to let go of one another. I remember thinking about having kids. I wanted a girl, he wanted a boy. We ended up with both. How about you dear?"  
  
Hotaru flushed redder. "I… A girl." She mumbled. Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yep a girl. I want to name her Oceania, Taru here likes it but wants to wait until we have a kid to name it." Duo kissed the top of her head. The old man smiled at Hotaru.  
  
"You two have a great day. And we wish you the best in your lives." The woman said while she and her husband walked out the exit.  
  
"Wow." Hotaru said. She then glanced back at Duo. "Oceania?"  
  
"Yep, I like that name."  
  
"Didn't you go overboard?"  
  
  
  
(Serena, Heero, and Relena)  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry." Serena said. She had just been woken as the docked. Heero had helped her out of the seat! For that she was amazed. Relena watched as Serena kept glancing at Heero. She hid a smile behind her hand as Heero caught one of Serena's looks.  
  
"Let's go to hotel then we can eat."  
  
"Hai." Heero agreed.  
  
"Good!" Serena grabbed both Relena and Heero and dragged them out of the transport and onto the bay dock where so many people milled about getting ready to leave the port on either transport or by foot.  
  
"Look!" Relena said pointing to the café near by. They headed for it. On the way they caught sight of Quatra and Trowa. They both were heading down the path to the exit.  
  
Heero smiled a bit as Serena looked up at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"How are we going to pay?" Serena asked.  
  
Heero pulled a card from his pocket. "I will." He said.  
  
  
  
(Wufei and Raye)  
  
"You are such a mean baka!" Raye growled as she hugged her diary to her chest. "I hate you."  
  
"Onna, it's your own fault."  
  
She glared at him and huffed. Taking her camera that Heero had said she needed, she hurried out the door of the transport. Wufei followed with a small smirk on his face.  
  
~I hate him, no I don't~ Raye mumbled a mild curse and stormed down the path. ~He's such a jerk. He read my diary, and wrote in it. But I don't even know what he wrote. I'll read it later~ She sighed and glanced behind her.  
  
Wufei had almost caught up with her, so she stopped and waited. "Your such a jerk." She told him. He raised a brow.  
  
Raye sighed, ~He's so hot. Wait, no he's not! ~  
  
Wufei cocked his head to the side, ~She's such a strange onna. But she is some what pretty~ 


	17. Feelings

(Where Duo and Hotaru are staying)  
  
Hotaru sighed as she entered their room. Looking around she suddenly stopped short. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's only one bed." Hotaru laughed nervously. Duo glanced up and saw the queen sized bed, then at Hotaru. 'Ah…. Shit! I have to spend like three days in the same bed as my worst enemy. Wait she's not the enemy, but…. She's a girl! Wait when have I ever been nervous around girls. Never! But she's different. And when we kissed… Damn! Must stop think like that. I think I'm going insane.' Duo shuddered.  
  
"Duo?" Hotaru turned to him and caught him staring at her. More precisely, her lips. "Duo?"  
  
"Hai." He whispered.  
  
"Duo, do you want to kiss me?" Duo's eyes went wide and flew to her's. They held extreme seriousness.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then kiss me." She said.  
  
Duo nodded dumbly and walked slowly over to her. Leaning down he met her waiting lips. Soft silvery heat flowed through them both. It wasn't a kiss of desire, but one that only lovers share.  
  
  
  
(Wufei and Raye.)  
  
"Onna!" Wufei called coming out into the living room that divided their rooms.  
  
"What!" She said back coming out in only a bra and a pair of shorts. Wufei stopped dead in his tracks. 'By Nataku.' His mind and senses were reeling. "Is there something you want, besides to stare at my chest?"  
  
"Nani?" He said. She'd caught him off guard, and that wasn't good. "Oh. Baka onna, I want you to get your 'equipment' out so we can go over things before tomorrow. When our part of the plan starts."  
  
"Fine. I'll go get it." She turned and went into her room. She leaned against the closed door. For some reason she could stop the feeling that had crept up into her stomach and caused butterflies to flap about. "Did he have to look at me like that?"  
  
She pulled at shirt on and hurried to get everything out. When she finished she pulled everything into her arms and headed to the door, but stopped. "Am I falling? No not for him! I can't. But I am… Then, I'll just have to make him fall for me too." She smiled wickedly. "I'm going to seduce him." She laughed silently.  
  
  
  
(Trowa and Quatra)  
  
  
  
"Trowa, do you think everything's going alright for the others?"  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"I know." Quatra sighed and looked out the window of the room. "I'm just being paranoid. But my instincts tells me that something's going to happen."  
  
"Everything will be aright." Trowa said, but he couldn't help the feeling of foreboding.  
  
  
  
(Relena, Serena, and Heero)  
  
  
  
"Night." Relena said coming out into the living room.  
  
"But it's only eight." Serena said shocked.  
  
"I know, but I always go to bed early."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself. Night." Serena said. She smiled up at Relena. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Hm." Heero said. "Night."  
  
Relena grinned looking at the two. 'I hope they get together.' She sent a silent pray for them. 'Heero needs someone.' Relena got into her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. "Please. I can feel Heero becoming more distant. He needs her. And she needs him, too."  
  
Serena was about to open the door when she'd heard what Relena had just said. A small smile appeared on her face. 'Sorry Relena, but I don't need anyone but my sisters.' She thought. 'And as soon as this is over, I'm outta here. We'll work for ourselves and never let anyone catch us.'  
  
She turned to see Heero furiously typing on his laptop. 'I don't even think we should help them with this mission, but… How can I get to the other girls?'  
  
"Nani?" Heero said without looking up.  
  
"I was just thinking." Serena stated. She smiled at herself. 'I need to talk to the others.'  
  
"I'm going to bed. We need to be up early." Heero stated. He got up and headed to his room.  
  
"Heero." Serena called. He stopped and turned to look at her. Walking up to him she kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry." She whisper pulling her gun from behind her and hit him with the back end.  
  
He fell to the floor silently. "I'm sorry but I can't stay." She hurried and grabbed her bag then went to the window in his room and swung out onto the sill. Pulling her grappling hook she shot it at the building across the street. "Goodbye. I know you and your friends can handle this without us." She smiled and jumped. 


	18. Fire of Passion ~ The Trick or Is It

LISTEN UP!!!!!!!! THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME GRAPHIC SECENES IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM, SKIP THIS PART CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET FLAMED IF YOU'RE MAD FOR NOT HAVING A WARNING!!!!!!! AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT I'VE NEVER DONE SEX SENECES BEFORE SO IF IT'S THAT BAD PLEASE TELL ME. Ja ne and enjoy minna-san! Please review! *Angel*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll get it." Raye sighed when she heard the phone ring picking it up she grinned when she heard Serena on the other end.  
  
/Raye, you need to get out of there before dawn./  
  
"Why?"  
  
/Because, we can't help them on their mission./  
  
"Nani?"  
  
/We have to get out of here. All of us are getting emotionally attached. We're in danger and so are they. I want to get back to earth and finish our mission/  
  
"Are you serious?" Raye said in a whisper.  
  
/Very. I know I said I wanted to give it up, but it was a mission and I'd rather die then fail. It's our life, remember? Just the three of us living on the edge?/  
  
"Hai. Tell me where and when."  
  
/The docking station, at two a.m. we'll take one of the small ships and go. Then we'll get to earth and destroy the Gundams./  
  
"Alright. Ja ne."  
  
/Ja ne./  
  
They both hung up. "Who was that onna?"  
  
  
  
(MINNA-SAN THIS IS WHERE THE HEAT GET'S TURNED UP A KNOTCH.)  
  
  
  
"My sister." Raye said turning with a fake grin. She walked seductively up to Wufei and kissed him. "Now… How bout we get to know each other better." She whispered. Wufei of course had never been so shocked in his life.  
  
'I am falling in love with him, that's why I have to go.' Raye thought. She pushed Wufei against the wall. "I want you." She said.  
  
Wufei blinked. "Onna?" She smiled evilly and started to unbutton his shirt. He only watched in fascination. Raye kissed a trail down his stomach to the top of his pants. "Onna what are you doing?" He groaned.  
  
"What does it look like?" She asked. Sliding one hand down his pants she cupped him. He moaned and slid to the ground. She kneeled down and kissed him. "Wufei." She whispered in his ear. "I want you inside."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Onna… Raye. Stop. You're pushing my control."  
  
'That's what I'm shooting for.' She thought and pulled away from him. Wufei sighed as she did so, thinking she'd finally gotten her sense back. But he groaned again as she slid her shirt off. "Do you want me?" She asked.  
  
"Raye." He said trying to stop her. But he knew he couldn't. Hell he couldn't stop himself. He felt his arousal coming on full force. "Stop."  
  
"Why?" She asked sliding off her bra. He closed his eyes trying not to see her. But she had other ideas. Raye took her pants off and slid into his lap. Taking his hand in hers, she placed it onto her breast. "Wufei, I want you to touch me." She stated. 'Damn. He's not loosing it fully. I need him to loose control. I don't need to myself.' She could feel the heat already igniting inside of her. 'This is for the mission, not myself.' She kept telling herself.  
  
But deep inside she knew she wanted this for herself. She wanted to kiss him and have his arms hold her tight. To be loved just for once. Raye sighed and slid her hands to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled them down to his knees. She wouldn't be able to get them off without his help cause he was sitting down.  
  
"Let's go to the bed room." She whispered. He nodded knowing his conscience had abandoned him a long time ago, and mind was slipping at that moment.  
  
She pushed him onto the bed in his room. "This is injustice onna." He said.  
  
"I know." She smiled down at him. Raye now strattled his hips. On the way in she'd gotten his pants the rest of the way off. "Wufei." She moaned a bit as he flipped her over so he was on top.  
  
Wufei gave into to the heat and brought his head to her breast and kissed it. He sucked her like a baby and hearing her moan made him feel powerful. He slid his tongue out and touched the tip of her breast. He then went onto the next one.  
  
"Wufei." She moaned.  
  
"Raye." He whispered. She slid her hands into his hair and pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard. She knew she was wet, and wanted him. But she had to wait. This was to drive him over the edge, not her.  
  
"I want you inside of me."  
  
"Hai." He said. And spread her legs apart. Wufei slid himself into her. She was hot and tight. So very tight. Raye whimpered. 'This hurts' She thought letting a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
Wufei started to move inside of her. The pain vanished quick enough and was soon replaced by the essence of passion. She moaned and cried his name out. He couldn't hold back. But neither could she. They both came together in waves of estancy.  
  
He collapsed on top of her panting. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep, so tired. "Goodbye Wufie." Raye whispered. She kissed the top of his head and slid out from under him. "I'll miss our fighting." She said with a small smiled. Getting dressed then gathering her things, she left. 


	19. Kiss the Wind Part 1

This is only going to be like three more chapters. I'm almost done! Ya! Come on, review. Please! I can't wait to see how you like it. Enjoy. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru hung up the phone. She knew it would happen, Serena wasn't one to stay around any one place for a long time. So now she would have to leave…Duo. She turned to star at him. He lay on the bed breathing softly. 'Did I have to fall in love with him? I know my sisters are falling but they haven't totally fallen yet'  
  
She could feel the tears threatening to spill. "I can't. I can't cry. I never cry anymore. I'm Shadow, the siren of the night. I am not weak. I will not let myself be taken in by just one man."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She whipped around and found Duo watching her. "I just can't Duo. I have to go. You know I'd have gone after this anywase. And the longer I stay, the harder it'll be to leave."  
  
"Then don't leave."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My sisters need me. And more importantly I can't fall anymore in love you. I just can't!" Hotaru hurried out into the main room and gathered the things that she hadn't unpacked.  
  
"Hotaru!" Duo called. He had bounded off the bed and after her. "Hotaru." When he got out to the other room, she was gone. The window was wide open, the shutters where flapping in the wind.  
  
He ran over and looked out into the night. "I would say this is her favorite exit." Duo sighed. "I have to find her." He whispered. "I will find her."  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
She ran stealthily through the city streets as she made her way to the docking ports. 'I will not let my heart lead my whole life. I have always been the one with the calm and cool head.' Hotaru's eyes narrowed. 'It would have never happened if I'd never met Duo.'  
  
"I can't think about him." She said to herself. "I am Shadow, and will not let a man get in the way of my mission. I will help my sisters. I will destroy the Gundams. No." she stopped.  
  
"We won't destroy them." She smirked. "We'll steal them."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Swift come in." Serena called through her communicator.  
  
"Swift here. Shadow come in."  
  
"Shadow here, Silver you on?"  
  
"I'm here. Connection made. Let's meet at docking bay 34."  
  
"On it."  
  
"I'm there."  
  
All three girls, now in uniform, ran towards the ship that had just been refueled. Silver wore her black nylon pants and a black shirt with the silver writing on it that read Triple S. Swift wore black leather pants with a black tube top. It had red writing across it that also read Triple S. Shadow wore black leather shorts and a black halter top. She had violet writing that read (An: can you guess?) Triple S.  
  
They all met at the transport at the exact same time. They all ran into it, after Swift picked the look and sat in various seats.  
  
"Main systems online." Shadow said.  
  
"Line is clear."  
  
"Ready for departure."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
******************************************  
  
(The next day)  
  
  
  
Heero growled as Duo filled them in on the fact that the girls had left in the night.  
  
"We'll find them." Quatra said. "Don't worry." He smiled. 'I know they'll come back.'  
  
"Let's find them now." Duo suggested.  
  
"No." Trowa said. They all turned to look at him. "We have to finish our mission first." Heero nodded. The others watched him as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Heero?" Relena called after him. She had been listening quietly to their discussion. 'I wish they would have stayed.'  
  
He turned to her. "Hai?"  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"To find the girls."  
  
"The mission?" Quatra asked.  
  
"You and Trowa will take care of it. Wufei and Duo will be coming with me to find them."  
  
"Let me get this straight? You are going to reject a mission to find some girls?" Relena asked with a grin. He gave her a curt nod. "I'm glad you finally found what you wanted." She whispered under her breath. "Good luck." She said out load.  
  
"See ya guys back on earth." Quatra called as the three men left. 'Find them.'  
  
**************************************  
  
(On earth)  
  
  
  
"Finally we're home." Hotaru said. She looked around their apartment.  
  
"Ya, and we have the Gundams secured." Raye sighed.  
  
"Hai." Serena sighed. "This is the best."  
  
"You know it's not." Hotaru said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I want to go back to them."  
  
"We can't" Raye sighed. "We made the decision to leave."  
  
"Hai." Hotaru sighed. "We couldn't live like that could we? I mean having…."  
  
"Hai. I know. We're so used to being on our own that we're scared to be in love." Serena stared off into the night. "I just don't want to feel again. I might loose something I love again."  
  
Serena felt the tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to loose someone I love."  
  
"I think Wufei is a chauvinist pig but I still feel something deep down inside when I see him. He makes me so mad, but I love him. Gods I love him."  
  
Hotaru turned to the window, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"No. What was it?"  
  
"It sounded like a motorcycle parking near by."  
  
"So."  
  
"No one but us owns motorcycles in this area."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think they found us."  
  
The three sisters dashed to the window and peered down. Sure enough, there was Wufei, Heero, and Duo getting off three motorcycles.  
  
"Shit." Serena laughed. "That stupid guy won't give up."  
  
"Hai." Raye sighed. "Shall we run again?"  
  
"And hope they catch us?" Serena turned to Hotaru. "What say you sister three?"  
  
"I say…" She leaped onto the windowsill. "That Duo better catch me." 


	20. Kiss the Wind Part 2

Angel: Hehe… I'm almost done.  
  
Sage: Thank god.  
  
Duo: Ya! Then I get…… *sigh*  
  
Angel: Ya ya! I know.  
  
Sage: Get on with it Angel.  
  
Angel: All right. Review minna-san!  
  
Duo: Ja ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo!!!!!!" Hotaru yelled. She smiled as he and the other pilots looked up at her. Duo's eyes widened as he saw Hotaru's silhouette in the window. "Duo, you said you'd catch me. So do it!"  
  
Hotaru jumped and free fell down towards the guys. "I didn't mean that way." He gulped and watched as she plummeted to him.  
  
She could feel the air rushing around her, and the wind sliding past. It felt wonderful, so spectacular. 'He better catch me."  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
Raye and Serena watched from the window as Hotaru fell. "Think he'll catch her?"  
  
"Yep." Serena giggled. "I wonder if the others would catch us? Let's do it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…" Raye sighed. "This is Hotaru's thing. She needs him to prove to her that he'll be there. Let it go…" She turned to look at her sister. "If you want though, we could have them catch us in a different way."  
  
"Nani? What way?" Serena  
  
"I'll explain on our way to the roof." Raye dragged Serena out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
'She so close. I have to catch her!' Hotaru was only a few seconds from hitting the ground, or being caught in Duo's arms. Duo couldn't think… He was terrified to death of what would happen if he didn't catch her. 'I love her' His mind screamed. 'And I have to safe her'  
  
Heero and Wufei had left him to find the others, thinking they were up to something. So now left alone, Duo prayed to the heavens to catch her.  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and put all her trust in Duo. 'I love you Duo. So catch me. Prove to me how much you care.'  
  
She was close, so close. Duo could almost feel her in his arms, and in one second, she was in them. "I did it." He whispered.  
  
"Yes. You did." Hotaru smiled and hugged herself close to him. Duo laughed and twirled around. She giggled and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too koi. I told you I'd catch you."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Raye and Serena had formed a plan on the way to the roof. Now they both were in position to start operation catch me. "This is such a corny thing." Serena giggled to herself. "But if it works…."  
  
Serena sighed when she spotted Heero. "Here goes." She let out a battle cry and swung from the rafters down at him. Heero was fast, but not fast enough. He didn't have time to avoid her.  
  
She landed with ease and sat atop his back. "Now who's the one that's caught?" She whispered in his ear. Serena laughed as Heero growled.  
  
"Omea O Korosu" He snarled. Serena jumped off before he could throw her off. She ran as fast as she could and jumped off the roof and on to the one three feet away. Serena continued jumping from roof to roof, with Heero in pursuit.  
  
"I'll catch you Serena!" She heard him yell.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Raye was so existed. She wanted so bad to play mind games with Wufei. "I do believe I've found you." A voice purred from behind her. (An: OMG! Wufei purring? Now that's freaky!)  
  
She whipped around and growled. "Wufei!" She practically squealed when he picked her up and started to kiss down her neck.  
  
"Listen onna. No one and I mean no one runs from me." His voice held anger and something else…. "Especially since it was just after having sex."  
  
Raye flushed as red as a cherry. "Wufei." She struggled against him. Finally after catching him off guard she escaped and started to run. "Let the games begin Wu-man!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
Wufei smirked. "So be it onna. Let the hunt begin." 


	21. Catch Me: Part I

"This is rather a scandal, isn't it?" Relena giggled to herself. "Three of the Gundam Pilots falling in love." She fell back onto her bed. "I hope they can catch each other."  
  
"I have a feeling all will me well Miss Relena." Quatra looked up from his book. He and Trowa had gone into talk with Relena about their mission. They had done well enough, but it could have gone smoother.  
  
"They'll all be back soon, and together." Trowa said, quietly. "Soon."  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Duo and Hotaru: Warning. the upcoming scene is a lemon. Be prepared to skip it if you don't like this sort of thing. And don't go to hard on me. I haven't done very many.)  
  
  
  
Duo pulled Hotaru into an abandoned warehouse. "Mine." He murmured as he kissed her. Hotaru smiled against his lips.  
  
"Only if you're mine." He dragged her further into the dark building, to an office with a lock. "Duo?" He didn't answer. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Duo gave her a dark smile. An almost demotic look. "Everything."  
  
Hotaru eeped as he pushed her to the floor. "Mine. All mine." He started to ravage her neck, using his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. She moaned as he started to go lower. Her shirt was soon discarded, throw into the dark abyss.  
  
"I want you Hotaru, my shadow."  
  
"Then take me." She whispered. "All of me, Duo."  
  
He was hard and hot. So terribly hot, yet he needed more. Heat, passion, her. He wanted it. He craved it. He needed it.  
  
"Koi. Take me too." He whispered desperately. "Want all of me."  
  
"I do."  
  
She slid her hands up and removed his shirt. His chest was soft, yet steely. Beautiful. she thought. Hotaru let her hands glide up him as he slid her bra off. His mouth found her breasts. Soft and warm. He needed to touch her, everywhere. Desperation seized him.  
  
Hotaru let him touch her. She couldn't do a thing to stop him. even if she wanted to. Duo was sucking at her breast like a baby would, making small whimpers and moans rip from her lips. He slid his hand down, taking her pants with it. Pulling away, he removed the rest of her clothes till she was completely naked.  
  
Doing the same to himself he went back to it, running his hands down her body. Hotaru bucked against him as he touched her there. She dug her nails into his back, moaning and crying from pleasure. His figure entered her, and she cried out. He was doing incredible things to her.  
  
"Duo!" She said, as she neared one peak. She felt herself fall, letting go and drown in pleasure.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lips again, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and taste her. She reacted in time, recovering from the first wave and ready for the next.  
  
Hotaru pulled him closer, wanting his heat, him. "Duo."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
She needed him.. Now!  
  
"Duo!"  
  
He pulled her to him, all the while kissing her. His mouth locked with hers.  
  
In a rush he entered her, letting himself become a part of her. Hotaru felt something, a deep intense love. Even if just for a moment, they were one. One being, one soul, one mind, one love. She sighed; no pain, no hurt. just love. Total and intense.  
  
*************************************  
  
Wufei hid behind a chimney. She didn't know he was there. He smirk, this was his game. His hunt. She would be his.  
  
Raye was smiling, thinking she had lost him. Setting down a board across to the other roof that stood about four feet away. "I'll escape." She took her first tentive step. A little wobbly but it would work.  
  
She was half way across when she found herself not able to move any more. He had found her. With a shriek she was caught in his arms. "Wufei let me go!" She bit out. "Let me go or we'll fall."  
  
"What's the matter?" He taunted, "Afraid of heights?" She screamed as he started to move the board.  
  
"Wufei, I will kill you!" 


	22. Catch Me: Part II

"Tell me your mine." Wufei said harshly. Raye whimpered as he tugged her closer. They were so high. So far up. If he let's go.. She didn't want to think about that. "Tell me I've caught you, and you'll never run again. Tell me you want me. That I'm the only one you'll ever need."  
  
Raye wanted to scream as he started to rock the board. "I'm yours Wufei." Her voice was hoarse and shaky. "You've got me, and I won't run. I want you, yes. Now please get me to the ground."  
  
He let out a laugh, "You are afraid of heights."  
  
She shuttered. "Please."  
  
Wufei hefted her into his arms and walked as if on the ground itself to the other side.  
  
"Now Swift, you and I are going to go home. And we're gonna make sure you'll never want to run." Now save, Raye let a small sigh escape her lips.  
  
"So you caught me."  
  
"Hm.. Yes my prey has become my catch."  
  
"Aren't you the romantic?" She said sarcastically. "Sweeping me off my feet, taking me to your home, and making me your princess." She sneered.  
  
"Yes. And you'll not be my princess. No, you'll be my wife." Raye's jaw hit the ground.  
  
******************************************************  
  
She was in his sights. So close he could touch her. She wasn't scared, his prey. No, she was nervous. And most of all, she wanted to be caught. He made a quick grab and had her down to the floor in seconds.  
  
"Heero." Her voice was soft and almost a whimper.  
  
He raised a brow and made a small sound in his throat as she pulled him down on top of her.  
  
"Come and let me catch you." She said, her eyes darkening. His own eyes glowed with passion.  
  
"For once, I think that's the best way to go." He let her take his full weight onto of her. "So catch me."  
  
Serena smiled. "Good boy. My hero. Take me Heero, love me."  
  
He made a strangled sound and kissed her. "Silver, tell me you want you."  
  
"Why don't I show you instead?"  
  
He let a sly smile pass his lips. "Then show away."  
  
"First, Heero. Tell me you love me!"  
  
"I love you Serena, Silver, my heaven."  
  
"I love you too Heero. Now love me in every way you know possible."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes lazily. "Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We go back to the colonies and finish our mission."  
  
"I mean what about us?"  
  
"I'll take you out into a garden, under a full moon. Pick roses, violets, and heather. Place them in your hair. And propose to you."  
  
"Oh Duo." Hotaru sighed. "That's so romantic. To bad it's no surprise now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you really going to propose to me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Hush and make love with me again. Then I can propose to you proper like."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
************************************************************  
  
(An: Sorry but I didn't feel like writing the lemon scene. So just one more chapter and it's over. *Sigh. * So r&r minna-san. Ja-ne.) 


	23. Caugth: The Finish

Angel: can you believe it? Duo: what? Sage: That you finally gave up trying to own us? Angel: No baka! I shall never give up! Never! Mwhahahahahaha... Sage: okay then.. What? Angel: This is the last chapter. Duo: Nani?!? No!!!!!!!!!!!! Sage: Finally! Angel: Meanie! *Takes out sledge hammer* Sage: Eep. Duo: Run my friend, just run.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: Caught  
  
  
  
  
  
(AC 199)  
  
The air was warm, the sun was bright, the birds were singing, it was the perfect day for a wedding. Serena smiled softly as she tended to her sister's hair. "Oh Raye. You get the ideal wedding that every women dreams of." She sighed.  
  
"Serena, just because it's a perfect day, with a perfect man, and such wonderful things. Wait, scratch that, Raye this is the best wedding a girl can dream of." Hotaru laughed walking in.  
  
"Oh please. Like yours isn't going to be perfect. It is in only a month." Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea Taru-chan." Serena giggled. "At midnight, under a full moon. Candles, moonflowers, and a hunky guy. That's just gotta be heaven."  
  
"And yours wasn't great. Two months this Thursday." Hotaru laughed. "Up in space, with the stars all around you. It was beautiful."  
  
"Yes and the perfect men to go along with the weddings." A woman laughed from the door. Relena smiled brightly. "Damn but you stole them from the rest of us." She joined in Hotaru's laughter.  
  
"Are you all about ready?" A voice called from the other side of the wall.  
  
"Yes Duo!"  
  
"Wu-man is getting impatient."  
  
"We'll be out in one moment." Serena called.  
  
"I think I'll go out and tell them to start." Hotaru said. She wore a black kimono with pink and purple flowers all over it. She had a silver dragon on the back. Serena's kimono was gold with pink and white flowers all over it. A black dragon was on the back. Relena's kimono was white with pink and gold flowers on it. It had a black dragon on the back.  
  
Raye's kimono was a bit more fancy. It was red with white and gold ribbons. She wore a diamond-studded tiara. The kimono had gold, black, and silver flowers sprinkled on it. A gold dragon was spiraled up the back with smaller silver dragons up the sleeves and on the neck.  
  
Bamboo flutes and a harp started to play as the four women came out and started to walk down the isle of flowers. People stood or sat on the ground all watching Raye as she walked towards Wufei.  
  
It was a perfect day. Shadow, Silver, and Swift had put up their weapons and settled down to start a life of happiness.  
  
  
  
And they lived happily ever after.....  
  
  
  
* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******* ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Or did they.....  
  
  
  
Dark Lithes monitor flashed on. "Silver, Swift, and Shadow seem to be hiding from their missions. Find them and capture them. I want as much information on the Guardians as possible." And evil laugh came from the man's mouth. He wore a uniform showing his rank, but didn't actually need to. Everyone knew him. He was Caisson leader of the Dark Lithes.  
  
He would have them. He would get his hands on the leader of the Guardians. She would be his. And her little fledglings would lead him right to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
Hello all my faithful readers. How are your lives treating you? Mine's fine. I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me as I've written this tale and finally completed it. Please tell me what you think. I like to know how I'm doing. Also tell me if you think there should be a sequel. I'm thinking of one but if there is it will be posted under my other name. Shadows_of_Kaos Ja ne minna-san.  
  
Forever Yours, ~Angel~ 


End file.
